(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved design for components used in gas turbine engines and to a method for manufacturing such components.
(b) Prior Art
Substantial effort has been invested in the development of blade cooling concepts. Much of the effort has focused on developing the manufacturing processes for casting the components and ensuring survivability against thermal mechanical fatigue (TMF). The solutions which have been developed to the TMF problem, and the inherent tolerances in casting, create a very difficult component to drill holes in.